Drabbles of a Warrior: The InBetweens
by plusquemoi
Summary: Basically a collection of drabbles/mini one-shots about the differents cats of the Clans. Like the title says, the in-between moments. Open to suggestions for chapters.
1. Ravenpaw

**So, this is basically a collection of short fics which would be too short to call one-shots, and maybe too long to call drabbles.**

**I will be doing one (maybe more) drabble/s for each Warriors main-mainish characters. Probably the whole of ThunderClan, bits of other Clans. Suggestions welcome.**

**Note: This is not going to be regularly updated - updates will go from hours to weeks. I do not have the time to concentrate on continuously writing these. They're kind of just boredom-fillers for me.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Erin Hunter. 'Nuff said. Unless you were Nudge.**

**

* * *

**Ravenpaw stared up at the moon from the warmth and comfort of the barn, the slightly ajar door letting pools of light escape from within. The golden light cast strange glows over the grass, like it could turn anything it touched to gold. A breeze slowly wound its way over the moor, ruffling the slender black tom's fur, and cooling him down from the hot greenleaf night.

Looking out over the forest that he had once called his home, he felt no regret in his heart. Here, at the barn, it was peaceful. Prey was plentiful even through the hard months of leaf-bare, and he had company. It wasn't like the good old days, running through the trees alongside his oldest friends or training in the sandy hollow. He _did _miss those days, spending time with Graypaw and Firepaw. Or should he say, Gray_stripe _and Fire_star_.

He felt a twinge of jealousy towards his old Clanmates, wondering if he could have become like them. A warrior, fighting for his Clan, a warrior, with a warrior name. Here he was, stuck in a barn with an apprentice's name. _Ravenpaw._

He stood, stretching his aching muscles, and taking one last longing look out into the forest.

They may have left their camp, their homes, their forest behind, and they may have left him behind.

But part of them would forever walk between the shadows of the trees, a memory Ravenpaw would always have.

Because he never wanted to forget.

**

* * *

**

Hm. That _was_ short.

**R&R? Suggestions for the next one?**


	2. Stonefur

**I was going to do Stormfur for this one, but then I realised how overlooked Stonefur had always been. Set when TigerClan was in the forest, and the half-clan cats were being held prisoner.**

**Disclaimer; I only own the linking of the beginning and end of this drabble.**

* * *

The trickling of the river nearby the cramped den was one of the last links to the outside world they had. It reminded the large grey tom of his kit days, as he splashed in the shallow waves. Graypool used to bring him and his sister to the river in greenleaf, sitting in the shade while the two kits entertained themselves.

The river might be tame here, but further down it began to descend into a roaring gorge. It was the gorge that haunted his dreams every night, and it was the gorge that made him shiver every time he walked by it.

Stonefur hadn't known his true mother very well; other than being the previous leader of ThunderClan, the moons of being separated from her had shown him nothing. Firestar had told him that she had been every ounce of the proud and fierce silvery she-cat he imagined her to be, and that she had always loved him.

But Bluestar was dead, now only a memory of a limp silver shape on the shore of the gorge. He could see her dying expression right here, in front of his tired eyes. She had died happily by the side of her kits, and Stonefur had to blink away the tears he felt beginning to prick at his eyes.

He looked around at the huddled, scrawny shapes beside him. Their bones stuck out from under their pelts, and although they were all pressed against each other, it was still cold in the den.

Mistyfoot was curled up next to him, tail over her nose and eyes gleaming in the faint light as she watched him. She blinked sympathetically at him, knowing what they had both been thinking about. Next to her lay their apprentices, sound asleep. The separation from the rest of the Clan had been hardest on them both – this had been the second time to have been rejected by their own kin.

Stonefur had never been able to understand how Silverstream had fallen in love with that ThunderClan cat, let alone how Graystripe had given up everything just to be with them. But looking over the two half-starved apprentices, he felt a pang of sadness towards them. They would never grow up like the other apprentices – they would always be singled out for their differences. If they even lived that long.

Stonefur shook the thought out of his head. These cats were all he had left, and he would make sure that they got through this. Without them, he would be nothing.

His sister had also fallen asleep now, her breathing calm and soothing. It was strange, how he felt the need to protect these Half-Clan cats. Tigerstar had told RiverClan that they would only ever be half the warrior of any other, but Stonefur knew better. The fact that they had survived this long proved the ambitious tabby tom was wrong; they were twice the warrior of any cat.

Contented, Stonefur closed his eyes, and listened to the noises of dusk outside. The wind began to rustle the reeds by the bank, singing their whispered song in unison. Light faded as the sun set, casting the comforting shadows of the night over his pelt.

And the river trickled by the whole night, on and on.

* * *

**R&R? Suggestions for the next one?**

**So, a bit of a long drabble, but what the hey :D**


	3. Millie

**So here I am, on my old cruddy laptop, typing another drabble just for you guys. Lol.**

**I have one suggestion from ****Jedimasterfett**** to do Heathertail – unfortunately I havent read all of the Power of Three, so to me, shes still Heatherpaw xD. However, as soon as I have read to the end of the series (I'm on Eclipse – squee!) I promise I will write one for Heathertail, dedicated to you Fett.**

**For now, this one's about our favourite kittypet-turned-Clan-cat, Millie. For some, you may interpret that as sarcasm, but I actually quite like Millie. She gave up everything to help Graystripe find his family, and even though SilverxGray is waaay cuter, Millie is still awesome.**

**Anyway, this is set before she met Graystripe. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer; I looked into the mirror today, and sadly, I am only one person.**

* * *

The bright stars had always captured Millie's heart in a way she could not understand. It was like they were drawing her towards them, beckoning out to her with their small white lights. She would sit outside the little barn every night, eyes glued to the dark sky above, wondering if she could reach out and bat at them with her paws.

Duke had often told her that she was wasting her time out there. She just ignored him; he was an obnoxious and aggressive tom that was as mouse-brained as an ant.

Tonight, Millie sat underneath a small shrub, tail folded neatly over her front paws. The stars twinkled slowly overhead, like they had all the time in the world. Her face was washed in moonlight, making her tabby grey fur turn silver. A small group of stars she hadn't seen before seemed to hang in the sky sadly, and Millie wondered if they could see her here. They looked like they shouldn't belong there, and sadness crept up her pelt. She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be in a place where she didn't belong.

She found her favourite star, a particularly silver one. She had sometimes dreamt about this star, and followed it through the sky. There had even been a few times where she dreamt the star turned into a cat, who called herself Silverstream. Every time she saw the she-cat in her dreams, the silver-furred cat would say the same thing over and over.

_Look after him._

Millie would wake, confused as to who this 'him' was, before realising it had only been a dream. It wasn't like the dream could mean anything. Stars were stars and cats were cats, after all.

The tabby she-cat settled herself down under the stars, closing her eyes. This was where she belonged, outside with the warm moonlight on her fur.

Maybe one day she would be a star in the night sky too.

**

* * *

**

Well, that wasn't what I had expected it to turn out to be. These drabbles always take a different turn to what I intend.

**R&R? Suggestions? **


	4. Crowfeather & Breezekit

**Hey all. So this one was based off a quote I found from Breezepaw, "_Do you think you can lead us back? Or did you just bring us here to show us this boulder? Let me guess, it's a special StarClan rock and it's going to tell us where the kits are._" and interpreted as his feeling slightly edgy about StarClan. **

**You probably all disagree with me, but what the hey. Wasn't sure what to name this one, so thats why its both of them in the Title.**

**Disclaimer; Why would Erin Hunter make drabbles, interpreting her own work?**

* * *

Crowfeather looked out over the moor from him place high on the hills. The wind ruffled the heather around him, making patterns that changed direction as quickly as a rabbit in full flight. The sun, partly shadowed by grey clouds, looked bleakly down at him, having seemingly given up on trying to warm the tom's heart.

Breezekit tumbled around his fathers paws, scuffing dirt into the air around Crowfeather's still form. The black kit looked almost identical to his father, and yet there were many differences between the two.

"Enough, Breezekit." Crowfeather warned, his icy blue eyes glaring down at his son. Bored with playing in the heather, Breezekit sat beside his father, sneezing at the dust captured in his fur.

"Crowfeather..." Breezekit began, pausing to see if the silent tom was listening to him. Crowfeather didn't move, his ears only pricking slightly. "Can StarClan still see us, right now?"

Crowfeather's eyes seemed to darken at the comment, but the skinny tom did not move from his place. He kept his eyes on the horizon, memories crashing on him like stones. The only sound was the wind blasting against his fur, the heather rustling angrily.

Breezekit watched his father, wondering if he hadn't heard him over the wind. When Crowfeather stood suddenly, Breezekit's amber eyes widened expectantly, but the tom was still as silent as he had been before.

When Crowfeather finally spoke, his voice was quiet and weary.

"You can follow the warrior code to the end of the world and back, you can have faith in it with all your heart. But follow it long enough, kit," Crowfeather's voice began to grow louder, and had a sharp tone to it which made Breezekit flinch. "Follow it long enough, and it will strip you of everything you ever loved, again and again. And then what are you?"

Crowfeather turned his eyes to meet Breezekit's. "Nothing. You will _never _be anything but nothing." He spat the last words out, turning away from his kit. Crowfeather, as silent as a whisper, headed back to the camp. The heather soon engulfed the black tom, leaving only the cold wind and the shattered sun behind him. Rain began to fall, the sound of the droplets hitting the ground like a thousand pawsteps pounding into battle.

And at the top of the hill sat Breezekit, drenched and broken.

* * *

**Yea...**

**R&R? Suggestions for the next one?**


End file.
